


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Year Fic Fest, The Good Ship Charloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resting her hands on his thighs, her thumbs brush against the hardness at their junction. "Quit thinking so hard. You don't want anyone else to have me, so you might as well enjoy me yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The angsty, epic muse is evidently on vacation somewhere with sun and dry earth. Instead I'm stuck with this one who doesn't know what it wants to be.

As she walked down the main street of Willoughby with Miles and a bag full of groceries from the market, Charlie heard someone calling her name.

"Charlie! Hey, Charlie! Is that you?"

Stopping, she and Miles both turned, watching a bearded young man dart in and out of the crowd making his way towards them.

"Jeff?"

The man in question smiled, eyes running up and down her body. "How are you? You look good."

Shoving her bag at Miles, Charlie wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in a warm welcome. "What brings you to these parts?" She asked a bit breathlessly as Miles looked over at her like she'd grown a second head.

Jeff shrugged, placing his hands firmly on her waist. "Decided it was time to get out and see the sights now that the Patriot are gone. Even heard that the Generals teamed up one last time. Guess you never found him, huh?"

Getting more irate by the moment, Miles coughed loudly.

Charlie took a step back, waving a hand in his direction. "Jeff, meet my Uncle Miles."

"Miles, this is Jeff. I met him on my way to New Vegas." Charlie explained looking back at Jeff with a grin.

"Uh huh, and we all know how that turned out." Miles replied dryly.

"Uh, I thought you said you didn't have any family?" Jeff asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We were going through a rough patch at the time. Now, how 'bout I buy you a drink?" Charlie offered taking his arm, steering him towards the bar, leaving Miles no choice but to follow.

Putting in an order at the bar, Charlie found a table in the back as Miles dropped their bags down on the bar with a huff, accepting a drink from the bartender.

"Well, hello, Betty Crocker," Bass said in greeting sliding onto the stool next to Miles. "What's up with the grub?"

"Charlie and I were at the market when she ran into an old friend." Miles answered looking over his shoulder before taking another drink from his glass.

"Charlie doesn't have any old friends, Miles." Bass replied accepting his drink before turning to watch Charlie across the room smiling and laughing. "Who's that?"

"That's Jeff." Miles sighed.

"Who's Jeff?" Bass volleyed.

"That's Jeff." Miles parried.

Bass shot a scowl in his direction.

"I assume that they met somewhere in the wastelands when she was out searching for your sorry ass."

"They met, or,  _they met_?" Bass inquired his drink hanging loosely in his hand.

Miles tilted his head back and forth while crossing his arms against his chest. "A round of drinks says that it started out fast and furious. Probably went from a wall to the floor and eventually ended up in a bed. She spent the night. He made breakfast, saw her brand, the conversation turned to you and she hightailed it to New Vegas."

With a nod of satisfaction he looked over to see Bass staring at him his mouth hanging open. "What?"

"It's freaking creepy the way you do that, man."

"It's a gift. What can I say?" Miles quipped turning back to the bar. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No, but that's your niece."

"Yes, she is, so just be glad you only asked for the basics. I'll bet an entire night of drinks on which positions and how many times she came."

"Really?" Bass finally asked leaning over close.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Now who's the creep?"

"Well?" Bass asked again.

"Once." Miles answered.

"Only once?" Bass scoffed. "What an amateur."

Miles nodded in agreement. "Blackout babies. What'ya gonna do?"

* * *

 

"Charlie, I'm ready to go home. Come get your crap." Miles yelled over his shoulder after finishing his drink.

Charlie's eyes flicked over to Miles, taking a longer glance when she realized that Bass had joined him.

Making their way to where Miles and Bass sat at the bar, Jeff tripped over his feet when he recognized Monroe.

"Did you find him or did he find you?" Jeff asked as they came to stand in front of the men.

"It's a long story. Bass this is Jeff. Jeff, General Monroe."

Jeff nodded as he looked over at Miles, putting the pieces together. "So that means your General Matheson."

"It's just Monroe, now." Bass replied leaning back against the bar as he sized the man up.

Charlie raised a brow as Bass looked back at her innocently.

"Here." Miles said shoving a bag in her direction.

"I'll see you later, Miles. Bass."

"Charlie," Bass replied watching as she and Jeff left the bar.

* * *

 

Paying their tabs, Miles and Bass left the bar and headed home. When they arrived at Bass' small house, Miles glanced down at the bag in his hands as he reminded Bass about their meeting with the rangers the next day. "Shit!" Miles exclaimed.

"What?" Bass asked peering into the bag.

"This is Charlie's. I gave her the wrong damn bag."

Bass rolled his eyes. "Give me the bag."

"Why would I do that?" Miles asked suspiciously.

"You're already going to be in trouble for stopping at the bar. Schlepping out to Charlie's is going to add-on an extra half-hour. I don't have anything going on. I can walk over to her place, exchange the bags and then bring yours out to Gene's.

Miles narrowed his eyes, not completely buying Bass' story, but it would keep him out of the dog house. "You sure?"

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Bass asked.

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Miles relented turning the bag over.

"I'll see you in an hour or so," Bass replied turning on his heel heading back the way they had come.

* * *

 

Not bothering to knock, Bass walked in the kitchen door calling out her name as he looked up into the living room where Charlie was sitting topless on Jeff's lap.

She and Bass eyed each other from across the room before Jeff finally broke the silence.

"Well, this is certainly awkward." He commented as he leaned over to grab something, handing Charlie her shirt.

Picking her up and setting her on the couch beside him, Jeff stood, buttoning his pants as Bass sat the groceries on the table watching.

Grabbing his pack, Jeff headed for the door.

"Jeff, wait. Where are you going?" Charlie asked following him.

"I have no idea what's going on between the two of you but I'm not getting involved. It was great to see you again, Charlie. Monroe," Jeff said with a nod of his head as he walked out the back door closing it behind him.

Charlie groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "Why does everyone we ever meet think that we’re involved? And what are you doing just waltzing in like that?"

"I always walk in like that, Charlie," Bass commented as he made sure to grab the right bag. "Sorry about your date, but I gotta go," he said pushing open the screen door.

"Asshole!" She yelled as made his way down the steps with a grin.

* * *

 

A week later she's at the bar with one of the local boys who had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out.

Not having anything better to do, she accepted.

When she spots Bass and Miles walk in, she suggests to her date that they go back to her place.

As they walk by the two men on their way out, Bass elbows Miles as he glares at the boy before looking pointedly at Charlie, just to mess with the kid.

"That is so going to come back and bite you on the ass." Miles snorts.

Bass just grins as he turns back to his drink.

Ten minutes later, Charlie comes stalking back into the bar nearly yanking Bass off his bar stool.

"What did you do?" she hisses.

"Excuse me?" Bass asks as he looked her up and down.

"Please explain to me what you did to make my date go running down the street with his tail tucked between his legs."

Bass chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your plans to get laid to tonight?"

Miles watches as Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Fight or fuck, right?" She asks looking at Miles who looks like he wants to be anywhere else right now.

Tapping the shoulder of a largish man on the next stool, Charlie slaps him soundly when he turns to face her.

"What the fuck!" the man exclaims as his buddies all pop out behind him in a row.

Charlie shoves her thumb in Bass' direction. "He said you were looking at my ass and I don't appreciate it!"

"Do what?" the man bellows as he stands staring down at a speechless Bass.

"He was right. You are a pervert!" she says as the man lunges for Bass.

She walks out of the bar to the sounds of breaking furniture.

* * *

 

She's sitting at her kitchen table an hour later, a first aid kit sitting next to a bottle of clear liquor, when the door opens and Bass makes his way into her kitchen, taking a seat beside her.

"Ouch." She finally says breaking the silence, opening the first aid kit to tear some cotton off of a larger piece. Pouring a bit of the liquor on it she began to dab at the cuts and scrapes on his face. She worked in silence stopping to put a few strips here and there on various cuts.

She dabbed at his knuckles a bit before tugging at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. She winced at the bruises already forming. Standing behind him, she poked her way down his ribs.

"Nothings broke." She announced moving to stand between his open thighs.

"All I can do for the rest is kiss it better," she says dropping to her knees. "Think that'll help at all?" she asks before placing a kiss over a blooming bruise.

She can feel his muscles contract as her lips move over his ribs, her hands palming his jeans as she makes her way from one bruise to another.

After a few moments, his hands thread through her hair, tilting up her head so he can look into her eyes.

Her lips part and when her tongue peeks out to brush across her bottom lip, he can't resist the urge to lean forward and chase it with his own.

When she doesn't pull back or go running into the night, he pulls her closer.

He slides his tongue against the seam of her lips seeking permission to do more and she eagerly gives it, parting her lips as the fingers of one hand tangle in the curls at his nape.

He takes his time tasting her before pulling back, whispering her name.

Resting her hands on his thighs, her thumbs brush against the hardness at their junction. "Quit thinking so hard. You don't want anyone else to have me, so you might as well enjoy me yourself."

He reaches down to grip her hands stopping their movement, his face a mask of seriousness and confusion. "It's not like that," he tries to explain as she stands, backing away from him, pulling him to his feet with their joined hands.

"Let's worry about what it's like tomorrow, Bass. The only thing I want to worry about tonight is you."

He tilts his head with the oddest look on his face causing her to chuckle as she continues guiding him down the hallway to her bedroom.

Pushing him down on the edge of her bed, she unlaces his boots, setting them to the side. He's already shirtless, so she reaches up to unhook his belts and sword placing them on the floor just underneath the bed within easy reach.

He hums in approval, watching her every movement.

When her teeth grab at her bottom lip as she reaches for his fly, he stills her hands. Charlie's gaze shoots up, smiling at the expression on his face.

"Hi." She says as he pulls her to her feet.

"Hey," he responds, running his hands from her shoulders to her knees, back up to catch the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. His hands seek out her bare skin as he skims them around her waist reaching up to unclasp her bra.

Slipping the straps over her shoulders, he bares her breasts to his view. His mouth waters at the sight of the dusky, pebbled areolas with their hardened tips. He lightly strokes the outer curves with his knuckles before running a palm through their valley.

He pulls her forward till she's straddling his lap, her arms snaking around his neck as he wraps his hands in her hair pulling her in for a kiss. It's heated and playful as teeth chase lips and tongues sooth their wounds.

Breaking away, his lips settle on the tender skin below her ear lathing it with his tongue even as he marks the skin with his mouth.

He smiles at the noises she's making as she squirms in his lap before finding that perfect spot, rolling her hips against his rock hard cock. He's moved on to her breasts and lets go of one as he fills his free hand with her jean covered ass, grinding up against her, leaving them both panting.

With a grunt he stands, flipping her on her back to hover over her.

She smiles, her eyes hazy with lust and want and something else he wants badly to believe in as her fingers knead the thick tissue on his back.

Standing, his eyes rake from the top of her tousled tresses to the tips of her bare toes.

Popping the button on her pants, he hooks the waistband with his fingers, tugging them down her legs, underwear and all.

Her knees splay open against the bed as he tosses them aside.

He takes a moment to appreciate the slightly darker curls that cover her mound and the glimpses of pink peeking out from between as he flicks his own jeans open, pushing them down his lean hips.

His voice is rough and raspy as he grasps her knees, pulling them up to his hips as he crawls between her legs. "I'm not going to last long."

"You have somewhere else you need to be?" She asks grasping his length in her hand as she guides him to her center. "Because I've got all night." She gasps as he slides in balls deep.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Charlie," he growls.

* * *

 

Charlie emerges from under the covers looking like someone who has been thoroughly fucked.

Her room is in shambles as they hadn't managed to stay contained to the bed. Red marks mar her wrists where he had tied her to the bed and fucked her from behind. Clenching her thighs together at the thought of how she had ridden his face first, she hisses at the beard burn.

His face between her legs needed to happen again and soon.

Slipping on a t-shirt and loose cotton pants, she follows the bitter odor of Chicory root coffee to the kitchen.

Miles sits silently at her kitchen table, a coffee mug in front of him. It wasn't odd to find any combination of Miles, Bass, Aaron or Gene at her table or on her couch, any time day or night.

"Where's Bass?" 

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since that stunt you pulled last night. Thanks by the way. I'm getting to old for that kind of bullshit." He frowns at the look on her face as she stands at the junction of the hallway and kitchen, eyes brimming with tears.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Miles asks leaning forward in his chair.

She shook her head as she hastily brushed her eyes. "It's just…I thought…after last night…"

Her half sentences are interrupted by Bass strolling through the kitchen door with a bag thrown over his shoulder. He looks up to see a confused Miles and an upset Charlie.

"What did you say to her?" Bass accuses Miles as he makes his way to Charlie's side, grasping her elbow.

"Me?" Miles asked baffled at the turn of events.

Bass ignores him, focused on Charlie who looks up at him, her eyes still watery with emotion.

"You came back." She whispers the sound making his gut clench.

"Get out, Miles." Bass demanded keeping his eyes locked on Charlie.

"Excuse me?" Miles asked standing. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"I'm taking Charlie to bed and you really don't want to be here." Bass says as Charlie grabs the front of his shirt, pulling his lips down to hers.

Miles eyebrows disappear in his hairline as he stands, watching.

When Bass bends at the knees to grasp her thighs and Charlie wraps her legs around Bass' waist without breaking the kiss, Miles slowly sets his coffee cup down and begins to back away.

"Well, okay then, I'll just move the coffee pot off the burner and be on my way to that meeting we have this morning," he says distractedly as Bass moves them towards the bedroom.

"But don't think we're not talking about this later!" he yells only to be answered by Charlie's shirt landing in the hallway.

 

~Fin~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this grammatical nightmare. My other half is home now in the evenings and it's almost impossible to get any peace and quiet much less a moment to write, process and/or edit.


End file.
